When image data has been generated, the generated image data may be stored in a storage. When displaying the (previously) generated image data, a double buffering of the image data may be performed: one buffering is done in the previous storage, which has been used after generating the image data, and other buffering is done for displaying the image data. When changing image data is generated, i.e. image data, visible contents of which change over the time, and if the changing image data is displayed, it may happen that the displaying device displaying the changing image data does not retrieve the current image content of the displayed changing image for several reasons. In such a case, operating displaying the image data is executed incorrectly. As a consequence, an operator or user, which watches the image data displayed by the displaying device, may not recognize that something is wrong, especially, when the displayed image is almost static (i.e. only some parts of the image change and/or the changes occur with large intervals). In other case, the operator or user may have a short glance at the displayed image, which is not long enough to recognize that nothing is changing, and, therefore, does not recognize the false operating of the displaying the image data.
An incorrect or erogenous operating displaying images may become critical particularly in such cases when the currentness of the displayed data is important, for example, when the displayed images give information to the operator or user whether the situation visualized in the displayed image is critical or not, whether a particular handling is required with regard to a changed situation visualized in the displayed image. For example, at least one part of the image, a plurality of parts of the image or the whole image may show critical information like alarms, measured information, critical locations, information of interest or critical vital signs for a patient, for example. When at least one part of the image, a plurality of parts of the image or the whole image changes over the time, a correct displaying of the image by considering and visualizing the changes is mandatory and probably vitally important.
The known solutions for displaying such changing image data, which may be critical and may be relevant to security, still do not provide reliable displaying of the image data, particularly, a reliable displaying of the image data if it changes. Hence, a need for solutions enabling a correct operating of displaying image data is still present.